The Hitchhiker
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella had to get out of this town, out of Albuquerque. But when her father cut her off the only way to do that was walk. Will she accept help from a face from the past or will she walk the 1993 miles to New York alone.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hitchhiker**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella had to get out of this town out of Albuquerque. She wasn't going to marry that man that her father wanted her to. Jack Van Harris was a sleaze and a con man. She didn't want to be associated with him, she was even attracted to him. She hated the man.

After stressing her hatred at the top of her voice and how she would not marry him. _Her dad had kicked her out with nothing but a few hundred bucks._

This was why she was now walking up the I-40 East Coronado Freeway towards Santa Rosa._ With__ only a backpack and the clothes on her back._

Car after car passed her but no one glanced her way. So the midday sun was beating down on her and she had to stop.

She went up an exit to a little café. Relived her bladder, filled her stomach and bought some water for the journey.

Her attention then turned to the gas station next door where she could get come food later and the next day so she didn't have to stop.

She wanders in grab a couple of cheap sandwiches and crisps and was soon on her way back up the freeway.

Soon it became 6pm and the freeway was choker with cars that were almost bumper to bumper going home from work.

"Hey miss," called someone

She ignored them and carried on, on her journey.

"Hey miss," the voice called again

Gabriella looked over her shoulder to see a guy she vaguely recognizes but whether it was someone she knew from high school, her dad or Jack she didn't know. So she continued on her way.

"Hey miss," called the guy again

Gabriella stopped and looked at him.

"Gabriella Montez," says the guy from his car

"How do I know you?" asks Gabriella

"High school I'm Troy Bolton," says the guy

"Do you know my dad?" asks Gabriella

"No," says Troy

"Do you know Jack Van Harris?" asks Gabriella

"I heard of him but I've never meet him," says Troy

"Then why are you talking to me?" asks Gabriella

"Thought you might need a ride somewhere," says Troy

"I'm fine," says Gabriella

"So you trying to get away from you dad and this Jack Van Harris guy?" asks Troy

"Listen I don't remember you. So stop trying to be nice to me like it's some wildcat duty of the past or whatever and go on your way," says Gabriella

"Where you doing?" asks Troy

"None of you business," answers Gabriella and she keeps walking

By the time Troy see her again. She is about 2 miles up the freeway. But by now he reckons she might be tired and hot and maybe want a ride even if it's to the end of the freeway.

"Gabriella," he calls

"You again?" asks Gabriella turning round

"Yup," says Troy popping the p and pulling up next to her in the lay by.

"I don't want a lift," says Gabriella

"Not even to the end of the freeway?" asks Troy

"No I turn off at junction 139 for john Kilpatrick turnpike," says Gabriella

"That's ages away," says Troy

"I'll walk I'm fine," says Gabriella

"It'll take you at least another 2 if not 3 hours by foot. It'll take about 30 minutes in the car," says Troy

"I don't know if I can trust you," says Gabriella

"Well you just going to have to find out," says Troy

Gabriella stands there and weighs her options. Get sunstroke and be exhausted not to mention the blisters. Or sit in a nice air conditioned car and rest.

"Well I guess you've got yourself a hitchhiker," says Gabriella getting the car.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hitchhiker**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

In the last chapter I meant New York not Santa Rosa but it was the Coronado Fwy, Albuquerque, New Mexico.

Somehow Gabriella was still in the car with Troy and they had long gone past the Junction 139 and where now on Tuner Tumpike Toll Road to New York. Well that is were Troy was headed and it seemed to him that Gabriella had wanted to get as far away from Albuquerque as possible and it was 1993 miles so. And anyway Gabriella was asleep so that is the main reason she was still in the car.

It was around 6 pm when Gabriella work up cramped and starving. The sky was pitch black.

"Where are we?" asked Gabriella

"Where just about to stop in St Louis," replied Troy pulling the car into a McDonald's parking lot.

"St Louis I asked you to drop me at the John Kilpatrick turnpike," grumbled Gabriella

"Were do you want to go?" asked Troy  
"Huh?" asked Gabriella

"Where are you heading?" asked Troy  
"New York," answered Gabriella

"Well you just got yourself a free ride to New York I'm heading there as well," he said

"You coming in?" he asked

Gabriella shakes her head.

"Not to make you should like a charity case but I'll pay," offers Troy

Gabriella shakes her head "Not hungry," she mutters but her stomach disagrees as it growls.

"How about I get you something and when you get a job in New York you can pay me back," suggested Troy  
"I don't want to burden you," whispered Gabriella

"Buying a $5 meal from McDonald's isn't a burden to me I don't want to see you get hurt and not eating will get you hurt," explained Troy

"Why?" asked Gabriella

"I don't know it's just something so what do you want?" asked Troy

"I don't know can't decided between a McChicken Sandwich meal or a double cheeseburger meal," said Gabriella

"Why don't you get a McChicken Sandwich and a double cheeseburger with fires then," said Troy

"Can we eat in the car I don't want anyone to see me eat all that," laughed Gabriella

Troy nodded and opened the car door.

"Can I have a chocolate milkshake please oh a side of order of chicken nuggets oh and make my meal a large," said Gabriella

Troy laughed and looked at her.

"What I'm hungry," she shrugged

"You are un like any girl I have known and that is in a good way," he said

"Thanks I think," said Gabriella

"Would you like a McFlurry with that?" asked Troy  
Gabriella thought for a minute and then smiled and nodded her head. "Smarties please,"

Troy laughed and headed into the restaurant and Gabriella slipped into the back of the car and got changed.

When Troy came back to the car he was laded down with food. A drink and McFlurry holder was held in his left hand while his right hand clutch to big McDonalds bags.

Gabriella leaned over and opened the driver's door for him and he slid in passing her the bags and holder.

"Can you wait 10 mins or so to eat those there's a motel at the road we can stop there for the night," said Troy

"Yeah and I'll pay I have my dad's credit card and by the time he realizes it is missing I'll be a long way away," said Gabriella

"You should get that money but in a bank account and get a new card so he can't track you down," said Troy  
"I also have 2 grand in cash should I use that instead?" asked Gabriella

"That might be a better idea if you don't want him to find you," said Troy

Gabriella nodded and stuck her nose inside the McDonalds bag inhaling deeply.

"What did you get?" she asked  
"Large McChicken Sandwich meal, fries and a diet coke," said Troy

"McFlurry?" she asked as they pulled into the car park of the motel

"Kit Kat I actually got a cheeseburger as well," said Troy

"Trying to keep up with me?" asked Gabriella

"I've been on the road since 9am I haven't stopped for lunch," said Troy

"I'll grab the food you grab the bags," said Gabriella

"Yes Ma'am," said Troy as he grabbed Gabriella's backpack and his suitcase.

He followed into the motel and they were able to get the last room in the place which just happened to be a double.

Not stopping to freshen up they dumped there bags and sat down to eat. The room provided a double bed, bathroom, TV, coffee and tea and a table. There was selection of muffins and dried cereal and little milks for breakfast.

"I say we double back in the morning and get a McDonalds breakfast," said Troy

"Hmm yeah. Coffee and chocolate muffin along with a sausage, cheese and bacon roll and pancakes with syrup," moaned Gabriella

"That sounds good but I get Breakfast wrap and a coffee," said Troy  
"Nothing else?" asked Gabriella

"If I'm really hungry a bacon, cheese and sausage roll," Troy

"Well I don't know about you but I'm stuffed and going to use the bathroom," said Gabriella

It taken the pair only minutes to eat their huge meals which said a lot for their appetites.

"Yeah that's fine you freshen up or whatever I use it after you. But I'm only going to shower in the morning," said Troy

"I prefer to shower at night rather go to bed with wet hair then go out with wet hair," said Gabriella

"There's a hair dryer right there," said Troy pointing

"Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to point," laughed Gabriela "I'm too lazy to use a hairdryer my arms get tired," she added

"Then how about you shower and I'll dry your hair cuz if we're sharing a bed I don't want to share a bed with wet hair," said Troy

"I'll take you up on that offer but you'll have to brush it. Here take my mobile if my dad rings or jack do not answer actually do not answer to anyone. I have a new sim in my bad but I'm not sure how to set it all up," said Gabriella

"Want me to do it while you in the shower?" asked Troy

"Yeah transfer all my numbers onto my phone including dad's and jacks so I know that it's them and then sort the sim out. And then when I get out the shower I'll text the people I want to know my number and let them know I'm ok," said Gabriella before she went into the bathroom.

"Don't forget your clothes," shouted Troy  
"I'm wearing them," said Gabriella but then she poked her head out of the bathroom

"You don't mind if I wash my underwear in the shirt and leave it up to dry over night do you?" she asked

Troy shook his head already busy with Gabriella's phone. "You can use the hair dryer in the morning if they're not completely dry," said Troy  
"Do you think we'll reach New York tomorrow or will it take a couple more days," she shouted as she turned on the shower.

"If we drive all tomorrow we could reach it but since I'm the one driving it'll be the day after depends on what time we set of in the morning.

"What if we get up at 7 and aim to leave half past slash quarter to," shouted Gabriella

"Well it's 16 hours and 54 mins so call it 17 hours say 18 if we stop for lunch 18 hours if we get up leave at 8 we'll get there around 2am so I reckon the day after if we drive till 6pm again or 8pm maybe we won't have so much to do the next day," said Troy

"Yeah that's sounds good," shouted Gabriella as she shut the shower off.

She came out of the bathroom and grabbed something for her bag before heading back into the other room.

"Or we could drive until 2am and get there and then you could crash at my apartment," said Troy

"I'll think about it," said Gabriella coming out of the bathroom clothed

"Want me to do your hair?" asked Troy

"Please," Gabriella nodded

"And your phone is done," said Troy handing it too her

"I'll do you a swap hair dryer and brush for the phone," said Gabriella

Troy got down to brushing Gabriella's hair though while drying it as Gabriella texted her three closet friends back in Albuquerque the three friends who had stuck by her for life who also thought that Jack was well a Jackass. Those friends were Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hitchhiker**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

"So what do you do it New York?" asked Gabriella

"I'm a doctor," answered Troy "Just had a few days off to visit the folks so I decided to drive," he added

"I don't know what I'm going to do," said Gabriella

"What do you have qualifications in?" asked Troy

"Catering and Hospitably, Cooking and Journalism," answered Gabriella

"Now I know why you don't remember me from high school you were also walking round Sharpay and the other two or you had your head in a book," said Troy

"That was me Geeky Gabi, well I took those 3 majors at college took me two years to do all and I minored in Photography," laughed Gabriella

"Maybe you could open your own hotel or restaurant and write for a food magazine with new recipes and use your photography skills to take photos of your creations," said Troy

"That's not a bad idea. I'd need a name," said Gabriella

"Well we've got all day," said Troy

Gabriella sat back and to ponder the idea. "I need to hire people to help with waiting and booking unless I did it all by myself," said Gabriella

"I think you may need to get at least one person to help you," said Troy  
"Ooo I know my good friend Lexie was trying to open a hotel I wondering if she still was," mused Gabriella pulling out her phone

Minutes later she was chatting away to Lexie who had a place in New York and was still in the process of doing it up and looking for a cook. Within in minutes Gabriella had a place to stay and work.

"She's got a place, she needs a name and a cook. So I've got a place to stay and work," said Gabriella

"Maybe you could just write your recipes down and then get it published," said Troy

Gabriella nodded deep in thought about a name for the new business with Lexie.

"Do you know what type of hotel your going to be?" asked Troy

"A home away from home," said Gabriella "Homely and friendly," she added

"Why not call you place a home away from home then," suggested Troy

"It needs to be something edgy but homely you now that catches people's attention," said Gabriella

"How far is Lexie to being done?" asked Troy  
"She's need to get stationery printed, letter heads, stamps and napkins and the sign outside but the décor is pretty much done," said Gabriella "She's got the tables and the beds. It has 5 double rooms, 3 single and 3 twin rooms. All en suite. With two twins room with adjoining bathroom in the attic that is hers and mine rooms. So we can accommodate 19 people. The kitchen is ready to go. The attic is like a flat so we have a bedroom each, a lounge and we can eat in the kitchen downstairs. It is a four storey house. So two storeys' are for the guest. The ground floor has a dining room, office, reception and kitchen. The second floor has 5 rooms plus a lounge and the third floor has 6 rooms. She needs to be inspected by the hotel people and registered and then we are good to go. So we just need a name," explained Gabriella

"What about Homely Haven?" asked Troy

"The Homely Haven Hotel," said Gabriella "I like it," she added

Minutes later Lexie was agreeing with the name as well and they were on their way to having a business.

"Lex I'm going to be in New York at 2am I'm going to crash with a friend and then I'll come to you in the afternoon," said Gabriella

"Can I come?" asked Troy  
"Can my friend come?" asked Gabriella

"Sure," said Lexie "Oh Mark lives with me as well," she added

"That's fine just be quiet when I'm there," laughed Gabriella

"Gabs I'm pulling over for lunch what do you want?" asked Troy

"Lex I'm going to have to go," said Gabriella

"See you tomorrow," said Lexie

The girls hung up and Gabriella and Troy headed into the café at the side of the road.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hitchhiker**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

Since arriving in New York Troy hadn't heard from Gabriella. He didn't know how the businesses venture with her friend was going. If her father or suitor had found her. He had been racking his brain for the last day for the name of the B&B and now he had remembered he had phoned and got Lexie. But he was going to see Gabriella who had no clue he was coming.

Lexie had gone to grab lunch with Mark so Gabriella was on her own in the B&B besides the guests. Lexie had told she had someone coming at some point during the day so Gabriella was watching TV waiting for the doorbell to ring.

As she was dozing off watching some cook programme on telly the doorbell chimed shaking her awake.

Blinking the bleariness from her eyes she rose to her feet turned the TV off and headed out of her living quarters down to the front door.

"Troy?" she said when she opened the door

"Hey I hope you don't mind me calling in like this," said Troy

"No it's fine," smiled Gabriella stepping aside to let Troy in and the bitter New York air out.

"Lexie said it was ok she did tell you I was coming didn't she?" asked Troy

"No she never mentioned it," said Gabriella

"Oh well I just wanted to see how you were, how the business was going and wonder if your dad had found you," said Troy

"Why don't we go though the back and talk," said Gabriella

"Sure," said Troy

Troy and Gabriella had just settled into their conversation when the bell at reception rang.

"Excuse me a minute," sighed Gabriella "We've got someone checking out now," she explained

She walked though to the front of reception to check out the family leaving before going back to Troy.

Troy and Gabriella spent a comfortable afternoon chatting to each other before they parted ways Troy to work and Gabriella to cook for that evening. But with promises to see each other again really soon.

Review Please

Happy New Year

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hitchhiker**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

Since the day Troy had come to visit Gabriella, he had visited again and again. So the visits become regular and feelings fluttered into hearts.

And over a cup of coffee with Lexie, Gabriella poured her heart out.

"Your in love," squealed Lexie

"No, no I'm not I can't be in love with Troy. We're friends," denied Gabriella

"Gabriella it's ok to let Troy into your heart. He cares. He won't be Ricky or Jack," sympathised Lexie

"I know, I know," sighed Gabriella

"Can I help you?" asked Lexie as she spotted someone in the doorway "This is a private part of the hotel," she added

Gabriella looked up.

"Dad?" she said

They stared at each other for a few minutes before the sound of the front door opening broke the gaze. And Troy wandered into the kitchen a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He headed over to Gabriella handed them to her and gave her a hug.

"Got yourself a boyfriend," said her dad settling in a chair

"Yes," said Gabriella as she returned Troy's hug and murmured "Go with it please," in his ear.

"You must be Mr Montez pleasure to meet you," said Troy extending his hand to Mr Montez.

As Mr Montez shook Troy's hand he studied him.

"Your Jack Bolton's son aren't you?" he asked

"Yes sir," replied Troy

They talked for a few minutes. Mr Montez asking what Troy was doing, his job and life. Mostly Troy and Mr Montez talked while Gabriella stared at Troy and Lexie tabbed her in the arm.

Then the bell sounded at reception and Troy's pager beeped. Gabriella headed to reception.

"It was very nice to meet you but I must get to the hospital emergency, said Troy standing

"Nice to meet you sir," said Troy

"You too Mr Bolton, you too," said Mr Montez

Troy headed out and waited for Gabriella to finish with her guest.

And when she had, he went over.

"See me out?" he asked

Gabriella nodded and they headed out the front door.

"What was that?" he asked in a whispered

"I'm scared," said Gabriella

"Of him taking you back," said Troy

Gabriella nodded.

"I won't let him Brie he can't force you," said Troy

"I know," sighed Gabriella

"So I'm your boyfriend while he's here," said Troy

"No you're my boyfriend indefinably if you want to be," said Gabriella

"You like me," said Troy

"A lot," whispered Gabriella

"I like you a lot to but I really do need to go," said Troy

"I know," smiled Gabriella

Troy glanced behind Gabriella to see her dad at reception.

"So I bid you goodbye," he said and with that he ducked his head and kissed her.

Gabriella gasped as his lips pressed against hers and reached her arms up to twine round his neck as she kissed back. Moments later Troy pulled back.

"I really do need to go now," he sighed

"Ok bye," she smiled

"Bye," he said pecking her on the lips before turning and walking down the path and out the gate.

Gabriella sighed and leant against the door jam.

She was dating Troy. Lexie was right she was in love. Now she had the problem of her father. And she turned to go back into the hotel. Her father heading up the stairs to his room and Lexie grinning broadly at her.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hitchhiker**

**Check my profile for updates**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella was so excited - tonight was her first date with Troy. He was off duty, fingers crossed there would be no emergencies and Gabriella was cooking. Of course she had to cook for the guests too but at 8pm she was all Troy's. She didn't know where he was taking her after their meal but she was so excited. She hadn't had a first date in ages.

The last time was when she was with creepy sleazy con man Jack Van Harris. He took her to places where he could show her and his wealth off. He would adorn her with gifts once again to show of his wealth.

As 8pm crept closer butterflies fluttered nervously inside her. Across New York, Troy Bolton was in the same predicament.

For their first meal together, she was cooking lasagne with homemade garlic bread and salad. It would go in the oven at about twenty to eight so it would be ready at about ten past eight giving her and Lexie time to clear the dining room and re set it for the date. They couldn't have any wine as Troy was working the next day but Gabriella wasn't much of a drinker anyway. For afters, they were having chocolate fondant with whipped cream. She hoped it would all go ok. Everything was prepped and just needed cooking at the appropriate time.

Lexie was going to answer the door to Troy, clear the dinning room and keep an eye on the lasagne while Gabriella got changed. She was barefoot, her floating pale-blue dress caressing her ankles. From just above navel and just under there was a gap that stretched to her hips. Showing of her gold plated with dangling black heart and red gem belly ring as well as the gold and lilac butterfly that sat above her left hip. A delicate silver ankle bracelet hung around her right ankle. Her hair was half pulled up and the rest cascaded down her back in waves like a chocolate waterfall. A silver bracelet similar to the one on her ankle was around her right wrist while a necklace that matched the bracelet hung around her neck. A chain link watch sat on her right wrist and small tear drop earrings hung from her ears. A thin silver band rested on her right index finger whilst a blue gemmed band hung from her right toe.

The doorbell rang - Troy was here.

Hours later they were still sat in the dining room dinner long finished. As they chatted about anything and everything, Gabriella's eyes began to droop.

"I think someone is tired," whispered Troy.

"Hmm what?" asked Gabriella shaking herself awake.

"I said I think someone is tired," whispered Troy taking her hands in his.

"I'm not," she mumbled though a yawn.

"Come on," said Troy

"I need to clear up in here it's not ready for the morning," murmured Gabriella..

"So do it in the morning," whispered Troy.

Gabriella stood up and started picking up plates.

"Troy I'll do it now. You can help if you want. It'll be done quicker and then you can get me into bed," she laughed.

Troy went red. "I'm not trying to get you into bed," he stuttered.

"I know," she whispered.

"Come on dishes, set up and bed," said Troy.

"Aye aye captain," giggled Gabriella.

"Why do I get the feeling you're beginning to get over tired?" asked Troy.

"Because I am," laughed Gabriella as they made their way though to the kitchen.

"Stick them in the dishwasher," said Gabriella.

"You swaying out on work?" asked Troy.  
"Troy I'm tired," she grumbled.

"Ok so set up and then let's get you off to bed," murmured Troy gently.

Gabriella nodded and half hour later the two where enjoying steaming cups of coco on Gabriella's couch. That was the last thing they remembered before drifting off to sleep.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**The Hitchhiker**

**Check my profile for updates**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Chapter 7**

"Gabs come on," hollered Lexie.

"Hmm," muttered Gabriella groggily, as she was not yet with her surroundings, her eyes bleary with sleep.

She wasn't sure of her surroundings. She knew she was in her room, but she was all achy like she had fallen asleep on the couch. And there was something warm next to her. And it was moving as if it were breathing. Then she realized that she was leaning on the something warm and the thing she thought was breathing _was_ breathing because the breath was blowing across her face.

Her thoughts were fuzzy; she remembered dinner and Troy and coco and Troy and then nothing. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember having the coco, she'd had a sip but then she'd... she'd... she must have fallen asleep on Troy. Which meant the warm thing next to her was Troy. She had fallen asleep on Troy who must have fallen asleep after her or at the same time. But she was sure they had been sat up, so why were they lay down. Troy must have corrected their position. Actually she wasn't tired - she'd had a pretty peaceful night bar where she had slept because the couch wasn't that good for a proper night's sleep.

She started to wiggle and then realized she was locked in Troy's arms.

"Morning," murmured a voice near her.

She twisted her head slightly to see Troy staring down at her and a smile crept onto her face.

"Morning, um could you let me up. I need to go and do breakfast for the guests," she said.

"Am I in with any chance of breakfast?" asked Troy.

"If you let me up you are," she smiled.

Troy immediately unwrapped his arms from around Gabriella, causing her to fall to the floor with a bump.

"Go tell Lexie I'll be 5 mins," said Gabriella.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" asked Troy.

"Troy I need to get changed, so go," ordered Gabriella.

"Brie you overslept, it's fine - the guests will understand," soothed Troy.

"Troy, if do not let me get changed, you won't have any breakfast," glared Gabriella.

"I'm letting you get changed," said Troy leaning against the couch.

"Out," said Gabriella, as she rooted though her drawers for something to wear.

Troy chuckled and headed out of the room and to the kitchen where there was a very frazzled Lexie.

"She'll be down in 5 Lex," said Troy.

Lexie turned round.

"I didn't know you were still here. Which explains why she slept in," said Lexie.

"Need any help?" asked Troy.

"Can you do toast?" asked Lexie.

"Yeah, how many?" asked Troy.

"Just do 20 slices, cut them into triangles, and pop them into the toast racks - um, 4 in each and then I'll take them out," said Lexie.

Troy nodded and got to work. Minutes later, Gabriella was down, the frying pans were on and the eggs were boiling, the bacon, tomatoes, sausages, mushrooms, black puddings and bread was frying. The beans were bubbling on the back burner. The hash browns were baking, and the poached eggs were on a there way. In another frying pan, the pancakes were also on there way.

"Lex, first table in two," called Gabriella.

"Coming," shouted Lexie.

"Toast done, what needs doing?" asked Troy.

"Could you plate?" asked Gabriella.

"Sure what on each?" asked Troy.

"Two bacon, scoop of mushrooms, two tomatoes, piece of black pudding, one poached egg on four plates and on the other five plates boiled eggs, one piece of fried bread on each plate, scoop of beans, five plates one hash brown the other four plates two and a sausage on each," reeled off Gabriella.

Miraculously, Troy got them done without having to ask Gabriella what was where again and he managed to make it look nice.

Troy and Lexie got the plates out and by 10 pm, every guest in the hotel had had breakfast. Now, before washing up and the dishwasher could go on Gabriella, Troy and Lexie sat down to pancakes and a full English breakfast each.

However, half way though cleaning, Troy's pager went off and he was forced to go into work. He wouldn't see Gabriella for a few days as from 1pm he was working a 48 hour shift.

So the girls bid him farewell to him and he went off.

"Damn, Mark has the day off today - he'll have been pulled into work as well," grumbled Lexie.

"Well, we can have a girly day - maybe hit the shops after cleaning. Rochelle is due in at 1 we could go out for an hour because she can always phone us if she needs to," said Gabriella.

"Yes, and you can tell me all about last night," grinned Lexie.

"Nothing to tell - we had dinner, talked, had coco and fell asleep," smiled Gabriella.

"Good nights sleep with him?" asked Lexie.

"Despite being on the couch yeah," smiled Gabriella.

"Come on, let's get all this done then we can get going," smiled Lexie.

Laughing, the girls continued to work.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
